Projectors are electric appliances that project projection lights converted from video signals provided from outside. Such a projection light projected to a screen is converted from both light supplied by a light source such as a lamp provided in a projector and a projection image supplied by a display device.
The lamp used as light source is mounted in a projector-housing and it has large heat. In addition to the lamp, composition system parts composing the light supplied by the lamp has large heat and the amount of heat generated in the display device converting the input video signal into the projection image is quite large.
The heat generated in the light source is cooled by using a cooling fan provided in the housing. However, the size of the display device is substantially small and the cooling of the display device cannot be performed efficiently only by the cooling fan alone.